Harry Potter Legado del Rey
by Gryfflepuff01
Summary: Harry primero descubre que es un mago, luego descubre que es un semidiós griego y ahí se ponen peligrosas las cosas, por suerte tiene amigos que lo ayudarán. Diferente del canon pero con los mismos personajes. PRIMER FIC. Harry/Annabeth Hermione/Percy
1. El anillo

Es Harry/Annabeth y Percy/Hermione

Hermione es un semidiós (¿hija de cual diosa/dios?)

Capitulo: 1

POV Harry

Todos conocemos la historia, la noche de Halloween de 31/10/1981 Voldemort ataca el valle de Godric, sobrevivo a la maldición asesina gracias al sacrificio de mi madre (no que a alguien le importe) y me convierto, o más bien me convierten en el niño que vivio.

Pero eso lo superé con el tiempo, ahora, ¡Tengo que correr de este monstruo!. Si, un maldito monstruo. Porque además de ser un mago era un semidiós.

Pero para que entres más en contexto te voy a contar la historia desde el principio... Bueno no del principio seria una laaaarga historia.

Todo empezó ese verano que tenia 10 años casi 11, era un niño escuálido se me notaban las costillas, también tenía el cabello negro y desordenado y los ojos verdes esmeraldas mas impresionantes que cualquiera hubiera visto y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente, esa condenada cicatriz. Yo estaba durmiendo hasta que...

"¡Chico, levántate para cocinar antes de que se levanten tu tio y Dudley!" Chilló la tía Petunia haciendo que me levante de repente.

"Ya voy tía Petunia" Dije despacio arrastrando las palabras con los ojos medios cerrados del sueño.

Era muy temprano en la mañana, tipo 7:00hs si tengo que adivinar, ¿Que?, No tengo un reloj en una alacena debajo de las escaleras, en fin, me tengo que levantar tan temprano porque tengo que cocinar tanta comida como para una familia de 8, por ahí.

"Anda, pon los tocinos a cocinar que no se te pasen como la última vez" Regaño la tía Petunia. La tía Petunia era alta, flaca, todo lo contrario de Vernon, un un cuello de jirafa, pelo castaño y ojos de color marrón apagados.

"Aunque allá sido hace como unos meses" Pensé con frustración, ya cocinando, de repente se escucha como una estampida de hipopótamos mientras baja Vernon Dursley.

"Aunque no esta muy lejos de eso" Pensé riendo en mi mente.

"¡Chico, ¿ya está mi comida?!" Gruño tío Vernon cuando llegó al comedor.

"Si, tío Vernon" Dije cansinamente, el solo gruño.

Vernon era un hombre muy gordo, con el cabello Rubio castaño, un bigote mostacho y ojos marrones oscuros.

"Vernon tenemos un problema" Dijo la tía Petunia después de un momento.

"¿Que sucede, cariño?" Dijo el tío Vernon sacando su atención de la tele que acababa de encender.

"La señora Figg no puede cuidarlo a el" Dijo la tía Petunia con disgusto obviamente refiriéndose a mi, yo solo los ignore como siempre, mientras ellos hablaban de la salida al zoológico que iban a hacer por el cumpleaños de Dudley.

"¿Y tu amiga Melinda no lo puede cuidar?" Dijo Vernon mientras se escuchaba como si un cerdito bajara las escaleras y llegaba Dudley.

Era un niño normal, eso si tuvieras en cuenta cuenta que cada niño se hubiera comido una pelota, tenía un cabello Rubio, pero de un Rubio feo sin color como el de su padre, tenía ojos de chanchito que le correspondían muy bien y era obeso, muy obeso para su edad, era un Vernon Dursley en miniatura.

Llegó y se sento a comer lo más rápido que pudo.

"No, están de vacaciones" Respondió la pregunta luego de saludar a dudley, con pena como si ella quisiera estar de vacaciones. "¿Y tu hermana?" Volvio a preguntar Petunia, yo casi salto a la sugerencia, la tía Marge era la peor persona que conozco incluso peor que Vernon.

"No puede tiene que cuidar a sus perros" Respondió con pesar Vernon, sacandome un silencioso suspiro de alivio.

"Me puedo quedar solo en la casa" Sugerí esperanzado, no es que tuviera ganas de ir a un lugar donde voy a ver como a Dudley le daban todo lo que queria y yo era ignorado como siempre.

"No seas tonto ¡No te dejaría con la casa solo contigo ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello!" Bramo Vernon.

"Wow, que exagerado" Pensé rodando los ojos interiormente.

"Tendras que venir con nosotros" Dijo Vernon como si fuera lo peor del mundo.

"Este día será genial" Susurre sarcásticamente.

Luego de que Dudley hiciera un berrinche de bebé (al parecer no le gusto la idea) y se hicieran las 10:00 am llegó el amigo de Dudley, Piers y nos fuimos al zoo, con los otros dos chicos molestandome en el auto la tía Petunia contando chismes, y Vernon quejandose de todo, pensé que no aguantaría y que me tiraría del auto en cualquier momento.

Hasta que llegamos al zoológico, antes de que me baje del auto Vernon me agarro el brazo y me dijo que no haga ninguna rareza.

"Como si supiera como hacia esas rarezas" Pense, de las rarezas que habla eran cosas que sucedían cuando estaba muy enojado o con mucho miedo, por ejemplo en la escuela cuando corría de Dudley y sus matones volé hasta el techo de la escuela, me castigaron por eso y no comí como por tres días ¡y ni siquiera se como lo hice!.

Vernon le costó un poco comprar una entrada más para mi, luego dentro lo primero que hicimos fue ir a comer, bueno los Dursley y Piers comieron, ellos asumieron que con comer un pedazo de tocino y un poco de pan estaba bien.

Luego de comer, (no entiendo como pueden comer tanto hace menos de una hora desayunaron) se fueron a ver si los animales, vieron todo tipos de animales, elefantes, leones, monos, cuando vimos a los monos le dije a Piers si encontraba a su hermano perdido, eso me valdría un juego de cazar a Harry luego pero no pude resistirme.

Cuando llegamos a la zona de reptiles vi una Boa Constrictor, Luego de que Vernon y Dudley lo molestaron se despertó y hablamos, (si, hable con una serpiente pensé que me estaba volviendo loco y la soledad me estaba afectando.)

Luego de todo eso me di cuenta de que los Dursley se iban ido de la zona de reptiles entonces salí calmadamente ya que sabía que se iban al mediodía.

"Los encontraré en el auto" Pensé calmado. Así que salí a recorrer el resto del zoológico yo solo, pase por más animales, pavos reales, jirafas que me hacían acordar a la tía Petunia, Pumas y más animales. No me gustaba mucho que estuvieran encerrados, me hacian acordar a mi.

Iba caminando tranquilamente cuando tropeze con un hombre muy fornido, el hombre ni siquiera paró de caminar como si hubiera espantado una mosca pesada, Harry pensó que era muy grosero ni siquiera frenar para mirar, de pronto ví un anillo en el suelo, mire para arriba para decirle al hombre pero no estaba más, no tenía idea de como no lo veía no es como si hubiera mucha gente allí, mire el anillo, era hermoso de un color dorado como si fuera de oro pero dudaba que solo fuera oro normal tenia una inscripción decía "arma del rey".

No sabia como podía leerlo ya que tengo dislexia, si tengo dislexia y THDA (Trastorno Hiperactivo del Déficit de Atención) desde que tengo memoria. Me guarde el anillo en el bolsillo, no quería que me lo quitaran los Dursley, me di cuenta de que ya iba a ser mediodía entonces me encamine a la entrada del zoo, los Dursley todavía no llegaban así que esperé, luego de unos minutos llegaron.

Cuando me vieron no me dijieron mucho solo Dudley y Piers me presumieron su gran helado de tres bolas, cosa que no me importaba, y Vernon me dijo que era una pena que no me hubiera comido un León, (si, solo unas palabras cariñosas entre tio y sobrino.)

Cuando llegamos a casa no hice mucho mas, tuve que cocinar, (enserio no entiendo como comen tanto) lave los cubiertos usados y luego a la noche me mandaron a mi cama debajo de las escaleras, antes de que se apaguen todas las luces saque el anillo y lo seguí mirando. "Arma del rey" Pensé "¿Por que arma?" Las luces se apagaron y luego de un rato caí en el mundo de morfeo.


	2. Las cartas magicas

POV Harry

Me levante a la mañana siguiente nuevamente a hacer el desayuno para la familia de ballenas.

Pero mi mente no estaba en el desayuno sino en el sueño que tuve la noche anterior, era sobre dos hombres muy grandes e intimidantes que discutian sobre un rayo y dos niños, fue un sueño extraño.

Hice el desayuno y el tío Vernon bajó con Dudley no mucho despues. "Huelen el desayuno y bajan las escaleras mas rápido que flash" Pensé con diversión acordandome de los comics de Dudley. Luego de desayunar si se podría llamar a eso comer, fui a buscar las cartas nuevas ya que era lunes. Me sorprendí mucho al encontrar una carta dirigida a mi ya que no tengo amigos (Dudley se aseguró de eso) tampoco mas familia que los Dursley, (si a eso se le puede llamar familia).

Pero mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando me di cuenta el contenido de la misma, era una admision a una escuela, ¡Una escuela de magia y hechicería!, esto era imposible no existía tal cosa como la magia ¿verdad?. Así que fui y hable con los Dursley.

"¿Esto es una broma suya?" Yo les pregunté molesto pero sin mostrarlo, había aprendido a guardar mis sentimiento y ser un poco frío a veces.

"¿De que estas hablando, chico?" Pregunto o más bien gruño Vernon

Yo le mostré la carta y su cara se puso blanca como la nieve.

"Vete a tu habitación" Dijo despacio y nervioso.

"Pero..." Empecé pero Vernon me gruño que me fuera y me fui a mi habitacion cerrando la puerta detrás y me metí a la alacena. Los escuche susurrar y discutir algo en vos baja y luego cuando se acabó Petunia me llamó a hacer la cenar, luego de cenar me puse a pensar en la extraña carta, pensé en porque Vernon se puso tan nervioso y me empece a preguntar si podría haber una mínima oportunidad de que exista la magia, pero no, no podría ser. Luego me fui a dormir y soñe con gente disparandose rayos con unos palos de madera y de repente vi una luz verde y me desperté sobresaltado y sudando frio.

Luego de eso el día paso sin mucho problema solo Vernon parecía un poco nervioso luego de leer las cartas de hoy, ¿Le habrá llegado otra carta como la de ayer?.

Pasaron dos semana y me di cuenta de que siempre Vernon que leía el correo paso el resto del día más gruñon de lo normal, (si eso es posible). Luego llegó un domingo y ese día paso algo increíble y que cambiaria el rumbo de mi vida de una manera radical, ¡Empezaría a creer en la magia!.

Estabamos sentados en el salon frente a la televisión, bueno, más bien los Dursley estaban sentados en el salon, yo estaba dándole las galletas, cualquiera pensaría que tanta comida chatarra les haría mal pero no a los Dursley ya que se la pasaban comiendo comida chatarra, yo no como tantas cosas dulces después de todo me podría muy hiperactivo y no podría dejar de caminar por la casa por culpa mi THDA (Trastorno Hiperactivo del Déficit de Atención), también tengo dislexia cosa por la que no se me da bien la escuela pero eso también es culpa de los profesores, nunca tuve profesores buenos, bueno, tal vez uno, el profesor Brunner, era un hombre en silla de ruedas muy bueno pero también algo severo.

"Como me gustan los domingos" Suspiró Vernon con relajación mientras ponía sus manos en su nuca. "¿Saben por que?" Pregunto contento.

"¿Por que no hay cartas el domingo?" Pregunté con desdén.

"¡Exactamente!" Respondió contento Vernon sin captar el desdén en la pregunta."Por que no ahy cartas el domingo" Repitió satisfecho.

Pero de repente paso algo, cayó una carta a un lado de la puerta y de repente empezaron a salir cartas de a montones de la rejilla de correo, luego de la ventanas y luego de la chimenea. Todos estaban atónitos yo fui el primero en recuperarme, agarre una carta del suelo y me la guarde en el bolsillo. Luego todos volvieron en si y Vernon lo primero que hizo fue sacarlos a el y a Dudley del salon cuando salimos cerro la puerta fuertemente, yo me quedé al otro lado de la puerta escuchando y Dudley al no tener otra cosa que hacer también se quedo, aunque mirandome mal.

"¡Esto es todo nos vamos!" Gritó Vernon enfurecido.

"Vernon, no podemos" Dijo Petunia desesperada. "Si ellos vienen por el y no estamos aquí nos van a rastrear y encontrar" Susurró esa parte haciendo que pegara lo más que pueda la oreja.

"No será mucho tiempo, cariño, solo hasta que comiencen las clases" Dijo Vernon lo más despacio que pudo.

"Esta bien si es así lo haremos" Dijo Petunia con un toque de vacilación en la voz como si no estuviera convencida.

"Bien nos iremos este mismo miércoles" Dijo Vernon con seguridad.

"Quememos las cartas en la chimenea y luego ve a decirle al chico que se ponga a sacar la malezas del jardin por favor" Y con eso Dudley y Harry se fueron cada uno a su cuarto.

El resto del día paso conmigo limpiando el jardín trasero cosa de la que estaba bien para mi ya que con mi THDA me distraía muy fácil y necesitaba enfocarme en algo. Luego antes de que oscurecer me puse a ver la Carta y era la misma que la de la otra vez, entonces caí en cuenta de que tal vez si existe la magia, cuando vez montones de cartas volando pasa eso y además, ¿quien haría una broma sobre esto?.

Entonces en ese momento empecé a creer un poco en la magia. Y eso me ilusionaba.


End file.
